


When I Didn't Know Where I Was Going

by Kralj



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, God bless all those who have written in this rarepair, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Kingdom Hearts II, Rare Pairings, Roxas Was In Twilight Town For Longer, Will keep the same emotional beats of KH2 opening but with romance and scene changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kralj/pseuds/Kralj
Summary: Roxas struggles against fate. Will he accept his destiny?Will he accept losing his best friend in the process, too?





	When I Didn't Know Where I Was Going

“Alright - everybody listen up! We’ve only got a week left of summer, and we’re going to go to this beach, whatever it takes!”

Roxas’s eyes lifted up, grinning for a moment and taken away from that strange hallucination. Hayner had proudly proclaimed their mission as he walked through the small fence which lead to their hideout. His eyes lit up, looking at his three friends, and he clenched his fists up to the sky. To some degree, Roxas admired Haynor. There was something about his ability to lead, holding steadfast against whatever nuisances got in the way of their daily plans - especially that idiot Siefer. Shrugging his shoulders, Roxas looked up at him, ready for his plan.

“There’s a bunch of odd jobs we got around town - cleaning the streets, putting up posters, you name it. I did the math, believe it or not. It’ll be enough for all four of us!”

“Yeah!” shouted Pence, lazily seated on one of their boxes,  “It’s about time,”

Olette’s hair brushed off in the wind. Roxas wasn’t sure where it had all started. He smirked for a moment, turning to face her response. They’d always kind of sat close, even when all four of the gang was present. She was the queen of the group, with her old green couch, the cushions broken and covered in lint. It was a much better deal than the boxes the rest of the group had. Her small curls and long hair swifted softly as she moved forward to address her friend, lightly laughing.

“That’s great,”

“Are we going to be starting today, general?” Roxas asked, looking at Hayner as well.

“I wish… I spoke with some of them. It’s for the annual Struggle brawl… which we’ll be doing as well. But they want to hold off until tomorrow, for some reason,” Hayner replied, his eyes going up the sky as if to think for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Well… what are we going to do today?” Pence asked, standing up from his box and joining Hayner in the center, wobbling a little bit as he always did. “I’m not letting my vacation go to waste,”

“We’re going to go around town and scavenge for more munny,”

“Hay-ner!” Olette replied, her voice dropping a pitch on the second syllable. “You’re always wanting to go and do this and that - can’t we just be a little bit lazy for once? Maybe go out to eat at that small bistro, at the corner of town?”

“Oh come on, gimme a break Olette!”

“Woah, give me a break Kairi!”

Roxas shaked his head. _What?_ Closing his eyes, the memories came back to him. He had another dream about that weird kid again. He lived on a beach coincidentally. Well, more like an island. There were three of them that lived on that island, and one of that kid’s friends, her name was Kairi, Roxas remembered. _Did he say something like what Hayner just said?_ Roxas shook his head for a moment again, trying to purge the memories of that strange dream again, and forgetting the recurring anxiety.

“Fine, we can go to the bistro. Last one there’s a rotten egg!” exclaimed Hayner, dashing off into the distance and around the corner.

Pence looked at the two of them and rolled his eyes, then headed off for Hayner. Eventually, Olette followed suit, but Roxas waited for a moment, still sitting on his box. His eyes were glued to the ground. Roxas could feel his skin moving to some degree as well, the more he thought about the dreams. He was like a little kid, that had ate a bunch of candy at Halloween. His body was all over the place, it wanted to move and squirm and yet stay still at the same time. There was no rhyme or reason, to this feeling, to those dreams.

Roxas heard footsteps return back to their secret hideout for a moment, and it was none other than possibly his best friend. Olette stood at the gated fence, looking at Roxas, before slowly walking closer and invading his natural bubble. Roxas of course did not mind, and her presence, in her bright orange shirt that matched the seemingly eternal twilight of their home, calmed down his senses. He took a breath and looked up at her.

“Roxas… was it the dreams again?”

Roxas nodded his head, showing his hand, which Olette took and helped him stand up with. “Yeah… I just… don’t get why,”

Olette leaned in and kissed Roxas sweetly on the cheek. “You know you can always talk to me. Now come on, you big  buffoon. If we wait too long, Hayner will eat what he’s gonna order for us,”

Roxas smiled at the thought. He offered his hand, which Olette took, but only by the pinky. Roxas shook his head, laughing for a little bit. “You know we can’t hide it from them forever, right?”

Olette’s face twisted for a moment in unknown consequences, offering him no words. Closing her eyes, she placed her head on top of Roxas shoulder for a brief moment before tugging at his pinky finger for them to head out and towards the bistro. Roxas smiled again, the thoughts of the dreams slowly fading and his friends now taking center stage within his heart. Soon, he thought of what he would order next. Pasta, or chicken …

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, hope you enjoyed this brief introduction. I don't know how long this will be or take, but I will be dedicating some time to finishing this as it has been mulling around in my head for a bit. I haven't finished KH III yet, this story will share the same emotional beats of the original twilight town opening from KH 2, but will feature different scenes and gloss over the actual end of 358/2. And of course, a little bit of romance.


End file.
